Prior inventions in their most basic forms consist of an alcohol, water, salt in crystalline form, and a surfactant. The previous inventions are used to remove organic deposits from hard to reach surfaces, specifically in smoker's devices. The previous inventions require the consumer to shake the item being cleaned vigorously, for approximately one minute while submerged in the cleaning composition. Salt, in crystalline form, acts as an abrasive material working side-by-side with the liquid portion of the cleaning composition to remove organic deposit in the hard to reach places. The first problem with the previous inventions is the amount of time required to remove the organic deposits can be quite tiresome. The second problem with the previous inventions is they do not completely remove all organic residues on internal hard to reach surfaces, as well as external reachable surfaces. Finally, the previous inventions contain an excessive amount of abrasive material, which limits the amount liquid cleaning solution of the composition available to the consumer. By adding a ketone, in the form of acetone, to the previous inventions the cleaning time is reduced by 100%, all organic residue's are removed, and the abrasive materials are reduced by half, if not eliminated.